Une vie ensemble
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Les années passent, avec son lot de sentiments. Wincest.


**Disclaimer** : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas hélas ...

 **Couple** : Wincest

 **Rating** : M

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'aime penser à l'enfance de Sam et Dean. N'aimant pas beaucoup John, je les imagine souvent ayant vécu seuls, sans cet homme horrible. Il n'a pas su aimer ses enfants comme il le fallait, et c'est Dean qui en a subi les frais. Bref, cette histoire, c'est eux deux, tout simplement, au fil de la vie. J'ai essayé de mettre tous les moments importants d'un enfant, mais n'ayant jamais eu de frères et sœurs, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi vraiment à montrer tout ce qu'il y avait à montrer.

* * *

Dean a 3 ans. Il ne sait pas ce que le mot heureux veut dire, pourtant c'est ce qu'il est. Il a l'insouciance de l'enfance. Ou rien ne compte plus que le sourire et les gestes tendres de ses parents. Ses parents qui l'aiment. Il ne comprend pas l'amour. Pour lui, tout est normal. Il n'a que 3 ans et il n'a rien connu d'autre. L'amour, le confort, la joie. Tout est normal. C'est sa vie. Mais quelque chose va venir la perturber. Sa maman a son ventre qui grossit. Il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi. Il sait que ses parents lui ont expliqués. Mais il ne comprend pas en quoi ce « petit frère » serait un cadeau. Lui il veut un camion de pompier plutôt. Et le sourire de sa maman.

Il va bientôt avoir 4 ans, et sa maman a un ventre énorme. Il a peur de ce ventre. Il y a quelque chose qui grossit dedans. Quelque chose de vivant. Son petit frère. Une fois il a vu un pied sortir de ce ventre. Sa maman l'a rassuré en lui disant que c'était son petit frère qui jouait au foot dans son ventre. Dean en a fait des cauchemars pendant une semaine de ce pied. Il a peur de cette chose. Il a peur que sa maman explose un jour à force de grossir. Elle essaye de lui faire toucher son ventre mais il ne veut pas. Il a peur.

Dean a 4 ans maintenant. Sa maman a un ventre tellement gros qu'elle a du mal à marcher. Elle ne joue plus avec lui. Et son papa est toujours inquiet. Toujours en compagnie de sa maman. Dean est souvent tout seul. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est la jalousie, pourtant ce sentiment empli tout son corps. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que détester, pourtant il déteste son frère. Il ne peut pas mettre de mots derrière sa violence. Alors il se renferme sur lui-même. Sa maman essaye encore de lui faire toucher son petit frère à travers son ventre. Mais il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas de cette nouveauté dans sa vie. Il veut juste sa maman et son papa. Pour lui tout seul.

Dean a un peu plus de 4 ans, de quelques mois. Sa maman souffre, il le sait. A cause de ce petit frère. Il aimerait que tout ça se termine. Son papa lui a dit que c'était pour bientôt. Heureusement, pense-t-il. Que tout redevienne comme avant. Sa maman réussit à lui faire toucher son ventre. Il a mal pour elle, alors il essaye d'être gentil. Il veut que sa maman sourit à nouveau. Il posa sa petite main sur le gros ventre. C'est bizarre, pense-t-il. Tout à coup une main vient se poser de l'autre côté de la peau, contre la sienne. Il la voit dépasser sur le côté. Au lieu de lui faire peur, cela lui donne une impression de chute. Comme s'il comprenait quelque chose. Il laisse sa main posée, et il a l'impression de sentir son frère. Alors c'est ça la vie ? Il sent les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi. Il regarde sa maman, et elle aussi à des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Et pourtant elle a aussi un grand sourire. Il lui demande pourquoi elle pleure et elle lui répond qu'elle est heureuse. Il ne comprend pas. Il a apprit ce que c'était qu'être heureux, mais ne comprend pas que cela fasse pleurer. Il est trop petit encore.

Dean a maintenant 4 ans et presque 4 mois. Il est à la maison avec la fille des voisins, Lola depuis une semaine. Il sait qu'elle doit s'occuper de lui quand papa n'est pas là la journée. Maman et papa vont chercher son petit frère. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'est l'accouchement. Il s'en fiche. Son papa et sa maman lui manquent. Il voudrait un câlin. Mais il est tout seul. Pas question d'aller faire un câlin à Lola. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'est la fierté, pourtant il en est déjà rempli. Lorsque sa maman et son papa rentrent, ils tiennent une chose minuscule dans les bras. Il s'approche, il a un peu peur. Son papa lui explique que c'est Sam. Son petit frère. Mais pour Dean, c'est juste une couverture fripée qu'il voit. Sa maman s'assoit et alors il voit apparaitre une petite main. Il est émerveillé devant cette main. Elle est minuscule, potelée. Il voit les ongles qui sont plus petits qu'un petit pois. Il veut toucher cette main. Alors il s'approche et l'attrape. Il ne voit pas que son papa et sa maman l'observent, faisant attention à toutes ses réactions. Cette minuscule main est toute chaude dans la sienne. Elle bouge. Il s'approche encore un peu et il voit un visage entre les couvertures. Un visage rond, avec des immenses yeux ouverts. Des yeux bruns noisettes. Ces yeux le fixent. Il comprend ce jour-là ce que voulait dire « être jugé ». Son frère le juge. Il n'est pas sûr de passer le test. Pourtant un sourire fini par déformer les petites lèvres en face de lui. Il n'a jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi mignon que ces lèvres. Il ne saurait pas comment les décrire tellement elles semblent parfaites. Entre ces deux perfections, des petites bulles de bave se forment. Dean se demande si quelque chose peut être plus beau que ces lèvres pleines de bulles. Puis il voit le petit nez retroussé un peu au-dessus. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'est l'amour, pourtant son cœur explose à ce moment-là. Cette chose en face de lui, c'est son petit frère. Et c'est la chose la plus parfaite qu'il ait jamais vu. Il se met à sourire, en regardant dans les yeux de ce bébé. Il a eu le plus beau cadeau du monde.

Dean a 4 ans et 5 mois, et des fois, il se demande comment il a pu croire que Sam était un cadeau. Toutes les nuits, il est réveillé par les pleurs de son frère. Et il se lève à chaque fois pour aller le voir. Il tombe sur sa maman ou son papa, en train de le nourrir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rappelle à quel point Sam est la plus belle chose de sa vie. Il s'assied au pied de son papa ou de sa maman et le regarde nourrir son petit frère. Ils ont arrêtés d'essayer de le renvoyer dormir. Ils ne comprennent pas ce besoin qu'a Dean d'être là quand Sam se réveille. Il veut juste vérifier que tout va bien. Souvent, il s'endort pendant que son frère mange. Il est petit lui aussi. Il a besoin de dormir. Il se réveille souvent dans son lit, et il va directement voir son petit frère. Souvent Sam dort et il peut l'observer tout simplement. Il est si beau, tout endormi. Il voudrait se mettre à côté de lui, pour dormir, mais il ne peut pas. Le lit est trop fragile lui a dit son papa. Alors il regarde seulement son petit frère, assis à côté. Il reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que sa maman se lève et vienne le chercher. La journée, il va à l'école. Mais il n'aime pas ça. Il veut être avec son petit frère. Il n'a pas d'amis, il reste seul dans son coin. Seule la maitresse parle avec lui. Elle le laisse babiller sur son petit frère, avec toujours ce même sourire las sur le visage. Dean n'a rien d'autre en tête que son petit frère. Quand il rentre le soir, il va directement le voir. Souvent, sa maman le berce dans le rocking-chair. Il lui caresse la joue en lui racontant ce qu'il a appris. Il sait qu'être heureux, c'est ce sentiment qui lui fait exploser le cœur quand son papa, sa maman ou son Sammy lui sourit. Il est heureux. Tout va si bien.

Dean a 4 ans 9 mois et quelques jours. Il dort paisiblement quand il entend les pleurs de son frère. Il a développé ce sixième sens maintenant. Pourtant, pour une fois, il entend d'autres bruits. Il est inquiet. Il sort à toute allure de sa chambre et voit des flammes dans la chambre de Sammy. La peur le prend aux tripes. Il ne peut plus bouger. C'est un bébé encore, il ne sait pas comment réagir face à la peur. Il n'a jamais eu peur comme ça. Tout à coup son papa sort de la chambre, avec Sammy dans les bras. Il lui ordonne de protéger son petit frère et de sortir de la maison. La peur qui l'empêchait de bouger s'en va enfin. Il serre Sammy et court à toute vitesse. Aussi vite que ses petites jambes le peuvent. Il a peur. Il a peur pour son papa et pour sa maman. Mais il a encore plus peur pour Sam. Alors s'il avait pu, il aurait volé dehors. Il se retrouve dans le jardin. Sammy pleure dans ses bras, et il ne sait pas quoi faire pour qu'il arrête. Il le regarde et lui caresse la joue. Mais cela ne sert à rien. Le bébé doit sentir la peur qu'à Dean. Il lui donne son doigt à téter en espérant que cela fonctionne. Sammy se calme, enserrant le doigt de ses petites mains potelées. Dean a peur. Si peur. Il regarde la porte, il regarde son frère. Il ne comprend pas bien la mort. Pourtant, il a peur que son papa et sa maman ne passent pas la porte. Il a peur de se retrouver seul avec son petit frère. Tout à coup, son papa sort et l'attrape au vol. Dean serre encore plus son petit frère dans ses bras. Il a peur de lui faire mal à trop serrer. Mais il a encore plus peur de le lâcher. Son papa court de l'autre côté de la route, vers la voiture. Il regarde alors si Dean va bien et si Sam aussi. Il veut reprendre le bébé dans ses bras, mais Dean ne le laisse pas faire. Il a besoin de Sammy. Alors son papa le laisse faire, criant à une voisine qui est sortie d'appeler les pompiers. Dean ne comprend pas où est sa maman. Il se met à l'appeler et son papa se met à pleurer. Il n'a jamais vu son papa pleurer. Il se met à pleurer, comprenant que quelque chose de grave s'est passé. Mais il ne sait pas quoi. Où est sa maman ? Sammy se met à pleurer lui aussi dans ses bras. Il essaye de le calmer mais sans succès. Il souffre. Il a mal. Il ne sait pas qu'on pouvait avoir aussi mal. Son papa le serre dans ses bras pendant que les pompiers aspergent la maison d'eau. Où est sa maman ?

Dean a 5 ans maintenant. Il ne va plus à l'école, le père Jim lui apprend les choses. Il s'occupe de Sammy. Il a comprit des choses en quelques mois. Il a comprit ce que voulait dire la mort. Il a comprit qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa maman. Il a compris que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Il n'a pas sourit depuis des mois. Sauf pour son frère. Il s'occupe de Sammy. Son papa n'est pas souvent là. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il est souvent laissé à d'autres adultes qui s'occupent d'eux. Mais Dean ne laisse personne s'approcher de Sammy. Alors il a appris. Il sait changer son frère quand sa couche est pleine. Il a appris à laver un bébé, sans lui mettre de l'eau dans les yeux. Il n'est pas bien fort, alors Jim ou Bobby doivent rester dans les parages, au cas où. Il a peur de noyer son frère dans la baignoire, alors il ne met jamais beaucoup d'eau. Puis il se lave avec Sammy. Comme ça, il peut tenir son frère contre son ventre. Il est encore un enfant, mais il apprend à être un bon grand frère. Il doit s'occuper de Sammy. Il le couche le soir, lui inventant des histoires car il n'arrive pas à lire encore. Il dort dans le même lit que son frère. Il a trop peur qu'il disparaisse. Comme ça, au moindre problème, il est là. Et le matin, il est la première chose qu'il voit en ouvrant les yeux. Ce qu'il préfère, c'est le nourrir. Son petit frère mange des petits pots maintenant, avec son biberon. Et Dean s'amuse comme un fou quand c'est l'heure du repas. Il aime ce moment avec son frère. Il aime son frère, et lui dit souvent. Il a encore cette innocence d'enfant, malgré tout. En plus, le bébé commence à gazouiller. Il prononce quelques sons. Qui ressemblent étrangement à « De ». Il est si heureux. Les premiers mots de son frère sont pour lui. Il comprend bien que ça devrait être pa ou ma, mais il est trop heureux pour s'en formaliser. Il voit bien que son papa n'est pas là. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Mais tant qu'il a son petit frère …

Dean a toujours cinq ans et quelques mois. Aujourd'hui, il sourit d'un sourire éclatant, et a un rire d'enfant. Un rire que Bobby n'avait pas entendu depuis des mois. Les sourires n'étaient réservés qu'à Sam. Il est debout derrière le plus jeune et lui tient les mains. Le bébé est debout sur ses petites jambes. Le sentiment qu'il ressent, c'est de la fierté pour son petit frère. Mais il ne comprend pas bien ce que c'est. Il confond avec la joie. C'est presque pareil. Il l'aide à avancer, doucement. Le bébé sourit en avançant. Mais marcher est fatiguant, alors il retombe. Dean l'assoit doucement et Sammy se met à rire aux éclats. Dean l'embrasse sur le front, si heureux. Il voit que son petit frère essaye de se relever tout seul, et il le laisse faire. Il a peur qu'il se fasse mal, bien sûr. Mais il faut qu'il y arrive. Son petit frère finit par se relever, vacillant sur ses deux jambes. Il fait un pas, puis deux et tombe dans les bras de Dean. Il rit, pendant que ce bébé le regarde avec ses grands yeux marrons, prononçant son nom. « De ». Il le serre contre lui. Son petit frère a fait ses premiers pas. Son papa n'est pas là pour les voir. Dean commence à avoir l'habitude. Il se crée une bulle autour de lui et Sammy quand ils sont deux. Il ne l'éclate que quand son papa revient. Il aime son papa, et il aimerait l'avoir plus souvent. Il a comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir ce qu'il veut. Mais tant qu'il a son petit frère…

Dean a 6 ans. Il voit que son frère commence à grandir. Il court maintenant dans toute la maison. Il donne des ordres. Il sourit quand il prononce « Dean ». Le plus grand commence à lire, grâce à l'apprentissage du père Jim. Les seuls livres qu'il lit, c'est sur les bébés, ou ceux qu'il déchiffre le soir pour son frère. Il ne comprend pas tous les mots, mais il essaye. Il veut tout faire comme il faut. Son papa est là un peu plus souvent. Dean est heureux quand c'est le cas. Sammy lui ne voit pas la différence. Quand il marche, il court vers Dean. Quand il parle, c'est à Dean. Dès qu'il veut quelque chose, il fait les yeux doux à Dean. Des fois, il se demande comment un bébé de deux ans peut être autant manipulateur. Il essaye de résister. Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Il veut que Sammy soit bien élevé. Alors il essaye de lui apprendre la politesse, et lui apprend ce qu'est le non. Il souffre face aux colères de son frère. Il essaye de tenir bon. C'est pour le bien de Sammy. Mais, des fois, il craque. Pour son anniversaire, il a demandé à Bobby un vélo. Il veut que Sam apprenne à en faire. Il a l'âge maintenant, pour monter dessus avec des roulettes. Il veut que son petit frère puisse faire les mêmes choses qu'il faisait lui. Il ne demande jamais rien pour lui. Tout pour Sammy. Alors Bobby lui a offert un vélo pour lui, et un pour Sammy. Il apprend à faire du vélo sans les roues, avec l'aide de Bobby. Il demande souvent à son papa de rester. Il essaye de lui dire que Sammy a besoin de l'amour de tout le monde. Surtout de son papa. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Alors Dean s'empêche de pleurer et s'occupe encore plus de son petit frère. Sammy ne manquera jamais d'amour. Il s'en fait la promesse.

Dean a 7 ans. Il est le modèle de son petit frère, il le voit bien. Il est un super héros à ses yeux. Ensemble, ils regardent souvent les dessins animés. Il se met dans le canapé et Sammy se pelotonne contre lui, le pouce dans la bouche. Il essaye de lui faire perdre cette habitude, mais rien n'y fait. Ça rassure Sammy. Alors il le laisse faire. Il aime son frère, démesurément. Il le lui dit souvent. Sam lui sourit et lui dit qu'il l'aime en retour. Il parle de mieux en mieux. Dean est fier de lui. Ils sont tous les deux dans leur bulle. Ils passent la journée ensemble, à jouer ou regarder la télévision. Dean est souvent le super héros qui sauve Sam. Même quand Sam est fatigué, et fait la sieste, Dean se met dans le lit avec lui et lit ou joue. Ils dorment encore ensemble. Dean trouve que Sam est trop petit pour être dans une chambre seul. Il le surprotège il le sait. Mais il veut que son frère soit heureux. Il n'a que lui la majorité du temps.

Dean a 8 ans. Aujourd'hui il retourne à l'école pour la première fois depuis qu'il a perdu sa maman. Mais cette fois, Sam est avec lui. Il lui tient la main pendant qu'ils passent la porte de l'école. Jim est là pour les accompagner. Pas leur papa. Dean est presque grand maintenant. Il sait que ce n'est pas normal que son papa ne soit pas là. Il devrait être là. Au moins pour Sam. Mais le petit s'en fiche. Il a juste besoin de Dean. Il le dépose devant la classe avec la maitresse. Sam se met à pleurer quand il comprend que son frère ne restera pas. C'est la première fois qu'ils se séparent comme ça. Dean essaye de retenir ses larmes. Il veut être fort. Il sait que s'il craque, se sera pire pour son petit frère. Il lui explique qu'ils se reverront à la récré. Mais cela ne calme pas le petit. Dean le serre fort contre lui avant de s'en aller le cœur gros. Il entend les cris et les pleurs de son frère. Mais il ne peut rien faire. Il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser en milliers de morceaux de verres. Ça lui fait tellement mal physiquement. Il rentre dans sa classe et le maitre le présente au reste de la classe. Il s'en fiche de ces gens. Il se met au fond et pense à son Sammy. Il veut retourner avec lui. Mais il doit attendre une heure et demi avant de pouvoir le faire. Quand la cloche retentit, il est le premier dehors. Il va le plus vite possible jusqu'à la classe de son petit frère. Quand Sam le voit il hurle son prénom et court dans ses bras. Dean s'agenouille et serre son petit frère. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'adoucit enfin. Les deux enfants se serrent comme si cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Personne ne peut comprendre. Ils sont la bouée de sauvetage l'un de l'autre.

Dean a presque 9 ans. Aujourd'hui, il est rentré plein de sang de l'école. Il s'est battu. Un autre garçon a osé embêter son petit frère. Quand il a vu les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage angélique de son Sammy, il a perdu la tête. La haine est montée dans son corps. Il ne sait pas qu'il a ça en lui. Cette colère, cette hargne, cette haine. Mais personne ne touche à son petit frère. Personne. Alors il a fait manger ses dents à l'autre gamin. Il se souvient de cette sensation de plaisir au fond de son ventre quand il frappait l'autre. Il aime faire du mal à ceux qui ont blessé son frère. Il a la vengeance dans le sang. Il sait que ce n'est pas bien. Il ne faut pas se battre. Mais pour Sammy, il n'y a pas de règle. Son petit frère est trop petit pour se défendre tout seul. C'est à lui de le faire. Personne n'a le droit d'embêter son frère. Tous ceux à l'école l'ont compris. Maintenant, Sam est tranquille. Seul. Mais tranquille. Heureusement Dean passe toutes ses récréations avec lui. Personne ne leur parle. Ils s'en fichent. Ils sont ensemble. Et personne ne fait de mal à Sammy.

Dean a 9 ans. Son papa lui a expliqué pourquoi il n'était jamais là. Il lui a parlé des monstres. Il lui a parlé des chasses. Il l'a emmené déjà quatre fois tirer sur des bouteilles. Il n'est pas mauvais à ça. Il est heureux, car il partage enfin quelque chose avec son papa. Il voudrait tellement qu'il soit fier de lui. Alors il s'applique, et réussit. Il est meilleur au tir qu'à l'école. Mais l'école, il n'aime pas ça. Ça le sépare de son Sammy. Pourtant, il veut que son petit frère réussisse. Alors il continue à y aller, pour Sam. Papa essaye de se rapprocher de Sam, Dean le voit bien. Mais le petit ne le connait pas bien. Il a un peu peur de cet homme qu'il ne voit que rarement. Il sait que c'est son papa, Dean le lui répète assez. Il veut qu'ils forment une vraie famille tous les trois. Mais Papa est occupé. Alors c'est lui qui s'occupe de Sammy.

Dean a 9 ans et demi. Aujourd'hui, il a une énorme responsabilité. Sam veut faire du vélo sans les roues. Il veut être un grand, comme lui. Alors il est derrière lui et le tient pendant que son petit frère pédale. Il finit par le lâcher et le voit avancer, avec difficulté. Mais il roule tout seul. Comme un grand. Son cœur explose de fierté. Mais Sam ralentit, et tombe. Il se met à pleurer. Dean se précipite vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il est fier. Il embrasse le bobo, avec un bisou magique. Sam arrête de pleurer et lui offre son plus beau sourire. Il est devenu grand aujourd'hui. Dean aurait voulu que son papa soit là. Qu'il puisse voir comme Sam est grand maintenant. Mais il est sur une chasse. Il doit sauver des gens. Il est fier de son papa, c'est lui le super héros. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est Sam qui aurait eu besoin de ce héros. Il ne se rend pas compte que pour Sammy, il est bien plus important que son papa. Il est tout son univers.

Dean a presque 10 ans. Il est sur le toit du garage du père Jim, avec son frère. Sam est déguisé en Batman, lui en Superman. Ils s'amusent comme des fous. Mais Sam veut voler, comme Batman. Sur le coup, Dean n'a pas trouvé que c'était une mauvaise idée. C'est un enfant lui aussi, des fois il oublie ses responsabilités. Surtout pour le sourire de son frère. Il se demande comment un sourire peut être aussi lumineux. Alors ils sautent tous les deux. Le garage n'est pas haut. Dean se réceptionne sans problème mais pas Sam. Sam qui hurle de douleur, contre le sol. Son bras fait un angle bizarre. Dean a la nausée. Il prend son frère dans ses bras et le pose entre lui et le guidon de son vélo. Il pédale comme il n'a jamais pédalé. Il pourrait voler presque. Il sait où sont les urgences et il fonce vers là-bas. Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de son petit frère. Sam pleurniche dans ses bras et il essaye de l'apaiser. Il essaye de rire, pour changer les idées de Sammy. Il lui rappelle qu'il n'y a que Superman qui peut voler. Cela fait sourire l'enfant dans ses bras. Son papa n'est pas là pour s'occuper d'eux, alors il essaye de gérer la crise tout seul. A l'hôpital il remplit les papiers. Il sait déjà tout faire comme un adulte. Il est le papa de Sammy par moment. C'est lui qui lui tient la main pendant que le médecin lui bande le bras. C'est lui le premier qui dessine sur son plâtre. En réalité il recouvre l'entièreté du plâtre de ses dessins et de ses petits mots. Il lui écrit les choses qu'il a dû mal à dire, à quel point il est fier de lui. A quel point il l'aime. Ce plâtre, John l'a gardé dans un entrepôt de stockage. Comme un souvenir de ces moments où il aurait dû être là.

Dean a 10 ans. Il est dans la salle de bain quand Sam débarque avec un petit morceau blanc dans la main. Sa première dent de lait. Dean se moque de lui, avec son trou au milieu des dents de devant. Intérieurement il est pourtant ému. Il explique alors à Sam les histoires de petite souris. Il n'y croit plus depuis un moment, mais il veut que son frère continue de rêver. Sam est heureux de savoir qu'il va recevoir un cadeau durant la nuit. Le soir même, il s'endort paisiblement dans les bras de son frère. Papa n'est pas rentré de la journée, ils sont tous les deux au motel. Cela fait six mois que des fois leur père les emmène sur les routes. Depuis que Dean est assez grand pour les défendre. Sauf si la chasse est trop dangereuse. La journée, papa part chasser et revient le soir. Des fois très tard. Comme ce soir. Dean sert son petit frère dans ses bras, pendant qu'il s'endort. Quand il est sûr que c'est le cas, il se relève pour aller chercher dans son porte-monnaie un billet de un dollar. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est mieux que rien. Il prend la dent sous l'oreiller et la remplace. Il regarde son petit frère, endormi. Il se demande comment il peut être aussi parfait, comme un ange tombé du ciel. Il l'embrasse sur le front, avant d'aller mettre la dent dans une petite bourse. Il la garde précieusement. Elle contient aussi une mèche de cheveux, celle qu'il avait gardé après avoir coupé les cheveux de Sam pour la première fois. C'est ses souvenirs. Puis il se recouche et serre son petit frère à nouveau contre lui.

Dean a 10 ans et demi. Pour la première fois, il veut un peu de tranquillité. Ça lui arrive rarement, il préfère rester avec son petit frère. Mais ce soir, c'est le soir de trop. Il n'a pas vu son papa depuis longtemps. Il veut jouer aux jeux vidéo. Alors il laisse seul Sam, malgré l'interdiction de son père. Il commence sa crise d'adolescence. Quand il revient, pourtant, il voit son petit frère attaqué par un monstre. Il a peur, à nouveau. Comme quand il avait 4 ans. Pourtant il s'est toujours promis de protéger Sam. Alors il attrape le fusil posé près de la porte. Mais il n'ose pas tirer. Il sait qu'il est bon, mais le monstre est si proche de Sam. Et s'il le loupait ? Heureusement son père arrive et tire. Pour la première fois Dean sent la déception de son papa. Tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu vient de disparaitre. Son papa ne sera jamais fier de lui. Il le sait. Un froid glacial s'abat sur lui. Il a envie de pleurer, mais se retient. Plus jamais il ne pleurerait. Il veut rattraper ce qu'il a fait. Il ferait tout pour que maintenant son papa soit fier de lui. Il ne faillirait plus. Il protègerait Sam. Il donnerait tout pour protéger Sam.

Dean a 11 ans maintenant. Il est heureux d'être plus souvent avec son papa. Ils sont une vraie famille maintenant. Dean et Sam vont à l'école tous les jours. Il est toujours aux côtés de son frère pour le soutenir. Il se fait quelques amis, alors que Sam est très solitaire. Il est toujours plongé dans les livres. Dean lui en vole souvent. Sam ne sait pas d'où provient ses livres. Il est foncièrement bon, et un peu naïf. Dean est si fier de lui que des fois, il a l'impression qu'il pourrait exploser en voyant le sourire de son frère. Comme un trop plein en lui. Il sait que c'est bizarre. Il ne connait personne qui ait une relation aussi forte avec son frère. Au contraire, les autres préfèreraient être enfant unique. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans son frère. Sammy est tout pour lui. Comme son papa. Il n'a besoin de rien d'autre que ça pour être heureux.

Dean a 12 ans. Il découvre son corps. Il a apprit ce qu'était la puberté. Des fois son corps réagit à des moments inopportuns. Il a décidé de ne plus dormir avec Sam, même si celui-ci ne comprend pas. Il a honte de lui expliquer. Il veut que son frère reste pur. Il n'a que 8 ans. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Il a pleuré plus d'une fois la nuit, seul sans les bras de son frère. Mais Dean essaye de ne pas craquer. Il sait que ce n'est pas normal de dormir avec son frère. Il est temps de grandir. Ce n'est pas facile, mais le faut pour le développement de Sammy. Son petit frère lui en veut. Mais ça passera. Enfin il espère.

Dean a toujours 12 ans. Aujourd'hui il a amené son frère au cinéma. Ils sont allés voir un film d'horreur. Sammy a l'âge pour la fascination des choses qui font peur. Dean n'ose pas lui dire que se sera leur vie dans pas longtemps. Mais pour l'instant, il veut juste profiter de ce moment ensemble. Ils passent un bon moment, juste tous les deux. Dans les 20 premières minutes, ils restent chacun dans leur siège, s'absorbant dans le scénario. Puis un moment plus intense que les autres et Sam se retrouve dans les bras de son frère. Dean se moque de lui, mais resserre sa prise autour de la taille de son frère. Il respire son odeur. Elle lui manque tellement. Il sait qu'il a bien fait d'arrêter de dormir avec Sammy. Mais là, tous les souvenirs remontent. Il serre encore plus son petit frère contre lui et c'est ainsi qu'ils finissent la séance. Dean profite de chaque instant, de chaque odeur qu'il sent, de toute la chaleur qu'ils échangent. Il aime ce moment. C'est juste eux, à nouveau.

Dean a presque 13 ans. C'est Noël. Ils sont encore que tous les deux. Sam ne sait toujours pas ce que fait leur père. Il lui prépare un cadeau, pour quand il sera de retour. Dean lui fait la promesse qu'il sera là, mais il sait au fond de lui que celle-ci est en carton. Son père ne sait probablement pas quel jour on est. Mais son frère continue à poser des questions. Il veut des réponses, il veut que pour une fois Dean lui parle. Il essaye de parler des monstres. Dean nie tout en bloc. Il ne veut pas que son frère sache. Mais quand il lui montre le journal, Dean se sent tomber. Alors son petit frère sait. Il a encore une fois failli à sa tâche de garder Sam pur. Puis il voudrait que ce soit leur père qui lui en parle. Pas lui. Il ne veut pas apprendre à son Sammy que les monstres des cauchemars sont bien réels. Et que maman n'est plus là à cause d'eux. Il envoie Sam se coucher, en espérant que papa va rentrer. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Il attend que son petit frère dorme pour courir dehors. Il doit lui offrir un cadeau. Il trouve une maison et entre dedans. Il faut qu'il trouve des cadeaux. Il en prend deux au hasard avant de repartir. C'est mal, il le sait. Mais pour le sourire de son frère, ça vaut le coup. Il entre dans la chambre, toujours pas papa. Il est 3h du matin maintenant. Il ne rentrera pas. Il réveille Sam en lui faisant croire que leur père est passé. Mais Sam n'est pas dupe. Il ouvre ses cadeaux, et Dean se rend compte à quel point il est un mauvais frère. Il n'est même pas capable de voler des cadeaux qui feraient plaisir à Sam. Cela confirme les doutes de Sam. Ils ne sont que tous les deux, son papa n'est pas rentré. Et Dean vole pour lui. Dean a envie de pleurer. Mais il se retient. Son petit frère lui tend alors un paquet. Il reconnait le cadeau que Sam voulait offrir à leur père. Il n'en veut pas, ce n'est pas pour lui. Mais Sam insiste, alors il l'accepte. Ça réchauffe son cœur. Son petit frère lui a offert quelque chose. Dedans, une amulette. Il l'enfile et se promet de ne jamais l'enlever. C'est la Samulette.

Dean a 13 ans. Il apprend à son frère à tirer. Papa n'est pas là, encore une fois. Même si c'est lui le premier à avoir donné un flingue à son frère, le reste, c'est Dean qui doit se débrouiller. Il essaye d'être le plus pédagogue possible. Mais c'est un adolescent maintenant. Comme Sam peut tirer, maintenant Dean part à la chasse avec son père. Sam aimerait venir lui aussi. Il ne veut pas être séparé de son frère. Mais papa ne veut pas. Trop jeune soit disant. Dean est fier d'être un homme, mais pourtant il se sent mal de laisser Sam derrière lui. Il voudrait être toujours avec son frère, mais sans le côté dangereux de la chasse. Il ne sait pas que son frère est prêt à fuir cette vie. Pourtant, au fond de lui il doit le ressentir. Car il réussit à convaincre son père. Sam va faire la chasse avec eux. Dean sait qu'il est trop jeune. Mais il est heureux. Ils sont une vraie famille maintenant. Ils font des choses en famille.

Dean a 14 ans. L'adrénaline bouillonne dans son corps. Il aime la chasse. C'est le seul moment où il se sent réellement compétent. Il tient son couteau dans la main et est sur le qui-vive. Il observe Sam du coin de l'œil. Toujours protéger son frère, c'est le plus important. Sam passe avant tout le monde. Il est le plus jeune, il doit être protégé. Sauf qu'ils sont deux Wendigos face à eux. Dean ne peut pas être proche de son frère à tout instant. Il doit rester en vie pour le protéger. Sauf que Sam fini par se prendre un coup de griffe et Dean voit le sang s'écouler de la plaie. Cela le met dans une rage si folle qu'il tue le monstre dans un geste vengeur. Puis il court vers son frère et le serre contre lui. Sam le rassure en lui montrant la blessure. Ce n'est que superficiel. Ils rentrent tous les trois au motel. Leur père repart immédiatement, boire un verre. C'est Dean qui s'occupe de la plaie. Il la nettoie consciencieusement et prend le fil. Il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois pour lui, donc il sait la douleur que va ressentir son frère. Il lui murmure à quel point il est fier de lui, tout en le recousant. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus autant de mots tendres pour son frère. Ils ont grandi. Mais quand il voit le regard pétillant de Sam, il comprend qu'il devrait le faire plus souvent. Il est toujours fier de son frère. Mais il est plus difficile de le dire, maintenant qu'il est grand.

Dean a 15 ans. Il est un bon chasseur. Mais aujourd'hui il n'est qu'un adolescent qui se rend compte à quel point sa vie est merdique. Il est dans une chambre, avec juste son frère. Cela fait quelques mois maintenant que John les laisse dans un chambre, seuls. Cela arrange Dean, il peut ainsi observer son frère le matin sans se faire engueuler par son père. Sam est toujours aussi mignon quand il dort. Un vrai ange. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Dean s'est réveillé au mauvais moment. Il entend les petits gémissements de son frère. Et vu les mouvements qu'il y a sous la couette, Sam n'est pas simplement en train de rêver. Dean se sent rougir. La chaleur se répand dans tout son corps et il sent son sexe lui-même se mettre à se réveiller. Il a envie du corps en face de lui. Il a envie de son frère. Il aimerait remplacer la main maladroite par sa main un peu plus experte. Il voudrait faire jouir son frère. C'est quand il entend le gémissement un peu plus fort, indiquant l'orgasme de son frère qu'il se rend compte de ses pensées. Ce n'est pas normal. Il ne devrait pas penser ça. La honte le submerge. Il ne sait pas comment gérer ce qu'il vient de ressentir. Ce n'est pas normal. Il a envie de vomir. Le reste de sa nuit est agitée, essayant de comprendre comment il peut être aussi anormal.

Dean a 15 ans et quatre mois. C'est l'anniversaire de son frère, il a 11 ans. Ils sont seulement tous les deux. Alors Dean veut jouer son rôle de grand frère cool. Il lui apporte une bière. Ce soir, il va faire boire Sam. Il avait à peu près cet âge la première fois qu'il avait bu sa première bière. C'est un moment important. Sam commence à gouter et fronce son petit nez. Dean sent son cœur fondre. Il aimerait embrasser ce nez tout doucement. Mais il se retient. Sam finit sa bouteille dans un regard de défi. Il n'a que 11 ans mais il a déjà tellement de caractère et de fierté. Ils parlent de tout et de rien. Pour Dean, ce moment est important. C'est juste eux deux.

Dean a 16 ans. Cela fait maintenant un moment qu'il essaye de mettre un nom sur ses sentiments pour Sam. Qu'il les cache avec application. Mais aujourd'hui, il va enfin voir si c'est juste à cause de la solitude. La fille en face de lui est vraiment joli. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est doux, certes. Mais il ne sent pas le truc comme ils parlent dans les films. Il n'y a pas cette impression de chute. Pas de papillons dans son ventre. C'est plat. Il continue pourtant, espérant que l'étincelle se fera. Il a 16 ans, c'est son premier baiser, et il se sent comme un con. Il préfèrerait sentir les lèvres de Sam sous les siennes. Ces lèvres si pleines, qui paraissent si douces. Rien que d'y penser il s'enflamme. Peut être qu'il est possible de vivre une vie comme ça ? En usant et abusant de son imagination ? Il sait qu'il n'aura pas le choix. Que ça n'arrivera jamais. Il est maudit. Il se sent sale. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur lui. Il embrasse Robin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il faut qu'il se noie dans les bras d'autres personnes pour oublier cet amour immoral. Car ce qu'il ressent c'est de l'amour. Il en est sûr maintenant.

Dean a 17 ans. Il se perd dans la chasse et les cuisses de nombreuses femmes. Il est loin le gamin de 16 ans qui a son premier baiser. Il sait qu'il est beau et il en profite. Il a besoin de ça pour oublier le reste. Oublier ce qu'il ressent. Mais c'est difficile. Il a peur pour Sam à chaque chasse. Encore plus qu'avant. Ça en devient maladif cette peur qu'il a. Et Sam a 13 ans maintenant. Il grandit petit à petit. Lui aussi découvre les joies de l'amour. Dean le sait, Sam a embrassé une fille. Car son petit frère lui raconte tout. Ça a été comme une main brûlante qui étreignait son cœur. Il est content pour Sammy bien sûr. Mais il a mal. Il sait qu'il devra continuer à endurer cette souffrance. Il essaye de lui parler des choses de l'amour. Il est le grand frère, il doit expliquer à son cadet. Mais il voit bien que Sam n'est pas encore prêt. Un baiser ce n'est pas grand-chose encore. Il est jeune, il a le temps. Et comme ça, Dean a aussi le temps d'apprendre à canaliser sa jalousie. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un pose les mains sur son frère. Il est à lui. Mais il ne peut pas se battre contre la normalité de son frère. Il ne peut rien faire d'autre que l'aider à trouver quelqu'un de bien et être heureux. Même si ça le rend malheureux. Mais pour son frère, il donnerait tout. Même son bonheur. Il veut juste que Sam continue à lui sourire comme il le fait.

Dean a 18 ans. Son petit frère est de plus en plus renfermé. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Sam met de la distance entre eux. C'est surement l'adolescence. Il ne se rend pas compte à quel point son frère souffre de leur vie de chasseur. Lui il aime sa vie. Il chasse, il baise, il boit, et il voit Sam tous les jours. Il se réveille tous les matins à ses côtés. Cela lui suffit. Il essaye de s'éloigner un peu de Sam, pour ne pas l'empêcher d'être heureux. Cela lui fait mal. Il pense souvent à son enfance, quand il s'occupait de Sammy. Il se revoit, à le serrer très fort contre lui la nuit. A apaiser ses cauchemars. Il aimerait que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Sam grandit. Sam qui se rebelle contre leur père, de façon violente. Sam qui s'éloigne de Dean. Sam qui des fois, redevient l'enfant qu'il était et passe l'après midi dans le canapé, le plus proche possible de son frère. Mais sans le toucher. Cela fait longtemps maintenant que les câlins sont interdits entre eux. John ne veut pas que ses enfants soient des faibles. Alors les marques de tendresses sont différentes. Par exemple, c'est le pied de Sam qui touche presque le genou de Dean quand ils sont dans le canapé. C'est un ébouriffage de cheveux de la part de Dean. C'est une main posée sur l'épaule, qui serre doucement, pour le rassurer. Ces moments-là, Sam en a besoin. Bien plus que ce que pense Dean. Mais il a peur. Peur que s'il s'approche trop de son petit frère, il ait des gestes inappropriés. Alors il garde une distance raisonnable.

Dean a 19 ans. Il essaye de coucher avec un garçon aujourd'hui. Il n'aime pas ça. Mais il a besoin de ressortir cette douleur qu'il avait . Sam a fait sa première fois. Avec une fille un peu plus vieille que lui. Dean la déteste. Il aimerait qu'elle brûle en enfer. Ça lui a fait tellement de mal, qu'il s'est demandé comment il pourrait survivre à ça. Son petit frère ne sera jamais à lui. Il s'en rend compte maintenant. Alors, il va au bar pour noyer sa peine. Il boit jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Puis dans un moment de folie, il sort et recherche un bar gay. Il a besoin de baiser. Il a besoin de baiser quelqu'un qui ressemble à son frère. Il sait que c'est mal, mais c'est plus fort que lui. La douleur prend le pas. Il n'arrive plus à penser clairement. Il choppe le premier mec qui ressemble un peu à son frère. Il l'entraine dans une de ces chambres fait spécialement pour. Il embrasse violemment cet homme. La sensation est étrange. Il aimerait que ce soit vraiment Sammy. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sa frustration se mue en violence, il déshabille l'homme devant lui, le griffant au passage. Il le retourne et le plaque contre le mur. Il s'en fout de lui faire mal. Il veut juste faire ressortir cette douleur. Il enfile un préservatif et le pénètre, sans préparation. L'autre gémit déjà. Catin. Il commence ses aller retours. C'est différent qu'avec une femme. Mais ce n'est pas Sammy. Il finit par jouir et se retire. Il se sent mal. Il a envie de vomir. Il fonce vers les toilettes et vomit le mélange d'alcool, de burger et de mauvaise conscience qu'il a. Les larmes sortent de ses yeux. Il peut se dire que c'est la faute de l'acidité gastrique. Mais il sait que ces larmes c'est parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il est totalement maudit. Il pleure un long moment sur sa vie, avant de partir. Il se demande si mourir n'est pas la solution.

Dean a 20 ans. Il se perd dans les chasses pour ne pas penser à sa vie. Mais il n'y arrive pas bien sûr. Tous les soirs, il rentre dormir avec son frère. Son petit frère qui a eu une immense poussée de croissance et qui le dépasse maintenant. Son petit frère qui est maintenant aussi musclé que lui. Il aimerait des fois pouvoir toucher ce corps si merveilleux. Mais il ne peut pas. C'est mal. Alors il observe son frère à la dérobée quand il sort de la douche. Il se réveille avant lui pour l'observer dormir. Entre eux, la complicité à presque disparu. Dean met trop de distance. Il voit bien que son petit frère va mal. Mais il ne veut pas se laisser aller. Il a peur de ses envies. Des fois pourtant, il en a besoin. C'est ces petites tapes sur l'épaule, ces « bien joué » lors des chasses. C'est aussi toutes les fois où il le soigne. Car encore maintenant, Dean reste l'infirmière de Sam. C'est lui qui le recouds. C'est lui qui fait les bandages. C'est le seul moment où il se permet de toucher Sam. Car c'est le seul moment où il n'y a pas d'arrières pensées. Il est seulement concentré sur sa tâche. Il a eu tellement peur pour Sam durant la chasse, que panser les plaies lui permet de passer à autre chose. Il s'inquiète trop de la santé de son petit frère. Il se damnerait pour lui. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux que Sam. Son père commence à intégrer ça. Sam passe avant tout le monde pendant les chasses. John se plie aux règles de Dean sur ce point. Sam passe avant.

Dean a 21 ans. Il emmène son frère pour la première fois en boite. Il a 17 ans encore, mais vu sa taille de géant, il est sûr que cela va passer. Et il a raison. Ils sont tous les deux dans la boite maintenant. La musique résonne aux oreilles de Dean. Il fait assoir son frère et va leur chercher à boire. Un mètre de shooters. Pour s'échauffer. Ils croisent leurs bras avant de boire. C'est une vieille tradition maintenant entre eux. Ils ont retrouvés leur complicité. Mais c'est la première fois que Sam peut boire dans un vrai bar. Alors ils en profitent. Ils finissent le mètre en moins de 20 secondes, enchainant les shots. Ils en recommandent et c'est à nouveau le même manège. Dean sent l'alcool lui brûler l'œsophage. Il aime cette sensation. L'euphorie le prend. Il fini par attraper son frère pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Ils dansent tous les deux. Ils ne pensent à rien. Pas aux chasses. Pas à leur père. Pas à leur vie de merde. Ce soir ils s'amusent seulement. Ils sont deux gamins qui se défoulent. Ce soir Dean retrouve son petit frère, et juste être avec lui. Il est heureux. Le sourire de Sam n'a jamais été aussi grand. Son bonheur est tellement voyant. Le plus grand ferme les yeux et se laisse aller à la musique. Dean se demande si on peut tomber amoureux plusieurs fois de la même personne. Si c'est le cas, il vient de tomber amoureux de l'ange en face de lui. Encore. Il sent le malaise se mettre dans son ventre. Il sait que ses pensées vont lui gâcher la soirée. Mais il se cache derrière ses sourires. Il ne veut pas que Sam s'en rende compte. Son frère qui actuellement le serre contre lui. Qui le remercie d'être le meilleur des frères. Dean sent une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Sa conscience se calme. Il profite juste de ce moment. Ils sont tous les deux. Ils ont toujours été que tous les deux.

Dean a 22 ans. Il a travaillé comme un malade depuis quelques mois, pour faire cette surprise à son frère. Il regarde l'argent qu'il a dans les mains. Toutes ces soirées sans dormir, pour gagner ça. Il a voulu faire ça bien. Pas de poker, pas de billards, pas de vol. Juste ses mains. Il a saigné sang et eau pour cet argent. Pour l'anniversaire de son frère. Il est actuellement dans la voiture, la conduisant. Leur père est sur une affaire, il les a autorisé à partir. Il sait la surprise que veut faire Dean. Cela ne l'intéresse pas. Les 18 ans de Sammy. Ce n'est pas si important. Pour Dean c'est important. Il veut marquer le coup. Il roule vers Orlando, espérant que la surprise plaira à Sam. Plus il se rapproche plus il se dit qu'il est bête. Que c'est trop enfantin ce qu'il a choisi. Il a presque envie de faire demi-tour. Il reste que 3 miles et Sam voit le panneau. Il comprend. Ses yeux se mettent à pétiller. Et Dean comprend qu'il a bien choisi. Disneyland. Il se souvenait que Sam lui avait dit qu'il rêvait d'y aller, il y a deux trois ans. C'est le jour parfait. Les yeux de Sam pétillent. Dean achète les billets et ils sont dans le parc. Ils passent la journée seulement tous les deux. Entre les attractions, les personnages Disney, les sucreries. Une journée sans penser à rien. Il n'y a pas grand monde en plus, alors ils arrivent à faire tout ce qu'ils veulent faire. Ils achètent même des souvenirs. Sam prend un bonnet avec des oreilles de Mickey dessus. Dean lui prend un porte clé. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais il sait qu'il le gardera précieusement. C'est un souvenir. Ils prennent une photo devant le château, juste avant de repartir. Cette journée reste gravée dans leur mémoire. La photo, Dean l'a encore.

Dean a 23 ans. Il essaye de retenir ses larmes. Il est si ému. Son frère reçoit son diplôme aujourd'hui. Il est si beau dans sa longue robe de diplômé. Le sourire qu'il lui tend est si resplendissant. Il a certes un an de retard par rapport aux autres. Être sur les routes tout le temps n'a pas aidé à passer les années, malgré ses excellentes notes. Pourtant, cela n'entache pas son bonheur. Il prend son diplôme et le lève, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son grand frère. Dean sait ce qu'il veut dire. Que sans lui il ne serait pas là. Il remercie son grand frère avec ce regard. Dean est si fier. Tellement fier que ça lui oppresse la poitrine. Il est seul dans le parterre. Il n'y a que lui qui est là pour Sam. Il regarde toutes les autres personnes autour de lui. Il est sûr que personne n'est aussi fier d'un des jeunes que lui. Il sait ce que son frère a vécu pour être ici. Il sait toutes les batailles qu'il y a eu. Et cela le rend encore plus fier. Il ne retient pas la larme qui coule sur sa joue. Il sait que Sam ne la verra pas. C'est pour cela qu'il se laisse aller. Il aimerait tellement monter sur cette estrade, l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point il est fier. Mais il reste assit, avec les mots bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Il laisse son frère profiter de son bonheur. Mais dès que la cérémonie est finie, Sam se jette dans ses bras. Dean le serre le plus fort qu'il peut. Et là, dans un léger murmure, il lui dit à quel point il est fier. Il sent les bras de son frère se faire encore plus présent autour de lui. Il a entendu. Alors ils se laissent aller à l'émotion du moment. Personne ne peut les atteindre actuellement. Ils sont dans leur monde. Un monde où il n'y a qu'eux.+

Dean a 24 ans. Il a fini par craquer. Les paroles de Sam lui font mal. Le plus jeune veut partir. Il veut partir faire des études. Il n'aime pas la chasse. Dean le sait, mais il a toujours cru que son petit frère resterait. Car ils sont inséparables. Mais Sam veut partir. Avec lui certes. Mais il veut partir. Dean lui ne veut pas quitter leur père. Il veut que sa famille reste ensemble. Alors il fait la seule chose qu'il s'est toujours promis de ne pas faire. Il craque. Il embrasse son frère. Le baiser est doux. Il pose juste ses lèvres sur celle de son frère. Il n'insiste pas. Mais les sensations qu'il ressent sont extraordinaires. Cette sensation de chute. Cette sensation d'être à sa place. Cette envie de continuer encore et encore. Mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas. Il se retire et supplie son frère de rester. Sam le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Dean y lit l'incompréhension, et ce qui ressemble au dégout. C'est trop pour lui. Il sent les larmes qui montent. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il perd Sam. Tout ça parce qu'il n'est pas assez fort. Mais au fond, il avait espéré que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Il se rend compte que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Il est le seul à être une erreur de la nature. Et il a tenté de pervertir l'homme qu'il aime. La douleur explose dans son cœur. Il se détourne et Sam lui demande pourquoi. C'est d'une voix brisée qu'il lui dit à quel point il l'aime. Aucune réponse ne lui parvient. La douleur est trop forte, les larmes se mettent à rouler. Il entent le sac de Sam se fermer et la porte s'ouvrir. Il y a un temps de latence, où Dean sent le regard de Sam sur lui. Puis la porte se referme. Il est seul. Il tombe sur le sol en criant sa douleur. Il s'en veut tellement. Mais il ne peut plus rien faire maintenant. Sam est parti. Il ne reviendra plus. Il a tout gâché. Tout ça pour un baiser.

Dean a 25 ans. Cela fait un an qu'il se laisse dépérir. Un an qu'il n'a pas souri. Un an qu'il enchaîne les chasses. Il veut oublier. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Il a l'impression qu'il lui manque une partie de lui. Ce n'est pas une impression. Sam a toujours été une partie de lui. Il a toujours eu le rôle de protecteur, de confident, de père, de frère, d'ami. Sans Sam, il n'est rien. Pas seulement parce qu'il l'aime. Mais parce que toute sa vie a toujours tourné autour de Sammy. Il va souvent l'observer à Stanford. Cela lui brise le cœur, bien sûr. Il voit qu'il a trouvé une copine. Il le voit sourire, rire, s'amuser avec ses amis. Comme s'il n'avait personne d'autre qui l'attendait. Dean ne se montre pas. Il souffre en silence. Il se demande si on peut mourir de tristesse. Il sait que non. Il espère des fois mourir dans une chasse. Au moins se serait une mort de héros. Une mort de chasseur. Peut être que Sam retrouverait leur père comme ça. Il se sent égoïste. Il se sent sale. Il a envie de s'arracher la peau. Il a commencé la mutilation dernièrement. Ça lui fait du bien. Ça l'apaise quand sa conscience est trop forte. Mais il va tenir. Il espère qu'un jour Sam reviendra à lui.

Dean a 26 ans. Il est seul. Réellement. Son père a disparu. Depuis trop longtemps. Alors il va retrouver Sam. Ils font comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sam suit son frère. Ils doivent sauver leur père. Dean apprécie cette chasse aux côtés de son frère. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Il est si heureux, qu'il en oublierait presque son père. Pourtant, les trois jours se terminent. Il dépose Sam. Il ne veut pas, mais il n'a pas le choix. Deux ans loin de lui, et en une journée il redevient accro à la présence de son frère. Il le regarde rentrer dans la maison qu'il partage avec Jessica. Il a envie de pleurer. Tout à coup il voit son frère qui ressort et court jusqu'à la voiture. Il entre dans la voiture et se penche vers son frère. Il l'embrasse avec passion. Dean reste figé. Que se passe-t-il ? Il ne comprend pas, mais le bonheur qui explose dans son ventre lui fait reprendre conscience. Il embrasse ces lèvres qui sont si douces. Il avait oublié la sensation. Il sent alors une langue qui essaye de rentrer dans sa bouche. Il se laisse faire. Les deux langues sœurs se rencontrent timidement au début, puis s'enhardissent. Le baiser devient plus violent, comme si c'était un besoin irrépressible. Toutes ces années loin l'un de l'autre. Dean s'imprègne de son frère, de son gout, de son odeur, de sa respiration. Il avait oublié tout ça. Il fini pourtant par se séparer de lui. Il a besoin de savoir.

\- Sammy … Arrête…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas envie de ça.

Son frère le regarde avec un sourire ironique sur le visage.

\- Depuis quand je fais quelque chose que je ne veux pas ?

Dean ne répond rien. Il baisse la tête. Il ne veut pas y croire.

Dean … J'ai eu peur il y a deux ans quand tu m'as embrassé. Je n'avais jamais pensé que tu pouvais avoir de tels sentiments envers moi. Ça a été un choc. Je pense que tu comprends. Je me suis éloigné, car je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne ressentais pas la même chose que toi. Je suis parti pour te protéger. Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu m'avais manqué. A quel point j'avais besoin de toi. Jessica ne servait qu'à combler ton absence. Mais elle n'a jamais été toi. Je me rends enfin compte que tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir ce genre de sentiments. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si aveugle.

Dean n'ose rien dire. Il ne veut pas y croire. Pourtant il sent la main de son frère lui relever le menton. Il évite encore son regard pourtant.

\- Dean… Embrasse-moi… Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça en embrassant quelqu'un. Je veux t'embrasser encore et encore.

Alors cette fois Dean relève les yeux. Et il se rend compte de tout l'amour dans les yeux de son frère. Il craque et l'embrasse à nouveau. Pourtant très vite il s'arrête. Il veut partir d'ici.

\- Sam. Va chercher tes affaires. On part d'ici.

Sam lui sourit, l'embrasse avant de sortir de la voiture. Dean reste seul une petite demi-heure. Il a peur que son frère change d'avis. Pourtant il fini par le voir revenir, avec une valise. Jessica suit derrière, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Dean est triste pour elle. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Sam monte et lui lance le regard le plus doux au monde. Dean se sent fondre. Il est si heureux. Il démarre la voiture et roule à toute allure. Il s'arrête au premier motel pour prendre une chambre. Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais il est trop pressé d'être juste avec son Sammy. Ils rentrent dans la chambre et recommence à s'embrasser. C'est doux cette fois, comme s'ils se redécouvraient. Ils prennent leur temps. Pourtant, ces baisers ne suffisent plus. Cela fait trop longtemps. Alors les baisers se font plus appuyés. Ils se rapprochent. Leurs corps se touchent, s'électrisent. Dean est le premier à enlever le T-shirt de son frère. Il s'attend à tout instant à ce qu'il l'arrête. Pourtant Sam s'enhardit, et lui enlève sa chemise. Ils sont torses nus l'un contre l'autre et ils se touchent. Leurs mains caressent la peau nue. C'est une sensation nouvelle pour eux. Sam n'a jamais touché un homme. Dean n'a jamais caressé comme cela un homme. C'est nouveau pour eux. C'est plein d'amour.

Ils se découvrent l'un l'autre, pendant que leur bouche continuent leur ballet. Ils ont l'impression de ne pouvoir respirer qu'en s'échangeant directement l'oxygène dans leur bouche. Pourtant, Dean fini par détourner son intérêt vers le cou. Il lèche ce cou tendre, il l'embrasse, il le mordille. Il veut découvrir chaque centimètre carré du corps de son frère. Il se repait du gout et de l'odeur de Sam. Il descend un peu plus bas et embrasse les clavicules saillantes. Il voit alors le torse de Sam. Il est si musclé. Si beau. Il a envie de lécher tout ce corps. Il descend encore et lèche un téton tendu. Il entend alors un gémissement provenant de la bouche de Sam. Il s'arrête, levant la tête. Comment peut-on faire un bruit si érotique ? Ce n'est pas humain. Sammy a la tête rejetée en arrière, les lèvres semi-ouvertes. Dean se demande comment il peut être aussi beau. Il se demande ce qu'il a fait pour avoir l'autorisation de toucher cette œuvre d'art qu'est son frère. Comment peut-il être aussi chanceux ? La chair sous lui, c'est la finesse du David. Les sons qu'il entend, c'est la perfection d'un chant d'oiseau. Ce qu'il voit, c'est la lumière du soleil qui lui brûle la rétine. Il est si chanceux.

Sam fini par baisser la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère ne continue plus ses caresses. Ses yeux noisettes sont complètement noires. La pupille est complètement dilatée. Il a envie de lui. Il a envie de Dean. Celui-ci se demande comment il peut avoir cet effet sur son petit frère. Mais il ne veut pas que ce regard reprenne sa couleur habituelle. Il aime ce noir hypnotisant. Alors il lèche à nouveau le téton, le regard perdu dans celui de Sam. Et à nouveau il entend ce gémissement. Il se remet droit pour embrasser son frère. Sammy est trop grand. Sauf peut être pour une chose. Dean se colle contre lui et sent leur érection qui se rencontrent. Alors il s'agenouille devant son frère. Il s'agenouille devant l'œuvre d'art devant lui. Il déboutonne le pantalon et le descend. Il déshabille son frère doucement. Il lui enlève ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon. En face de lui, le caleçon déformé pointe vers lui. Son frère a envie de lui. Il en a la preuve sous les yeux. Il se lèche les lèvres et descend le boxer. Il laisse apparaitre son sexe dressé. Dean a une violente vague de désir qui prend ses reins. Il est beau ce sexe en face de lui. Gros, bien formé. Pointant droit devant lui. Droit vers Dean. Comme s'il indiquait exactement ce qui provoquait cet état.

Alors Dean approche sa main. Il a peur. Comme face à un ange. Il a peur de mal faire. Il ne doute jamais de lui, mais là, le manque de confiance se fait sentir. Il est si plein de doutes. Il se sent puceau, comme s'il avait encore 16 ans. Il touche la verge dressée et commence à la caresser. Il entend les gémissements à nouveau, alors il continue ses mouvements. Il s'enhardit petit à petit. L'odeur du sexe en face de lui le rend fou. Il est envahi du besoin d'y gouter. Alors il avance sa tête, la langue sortie. Il enfonce le sexe dans sa bouche et il entend le hoquet de stupeur de Sam. Ils se regardent pendant que la bouche de Dean va et vient sur ce morceau de chair. Il est fou de plaisir. Il ne sait pas qui prend le plus son pied entre Sam et lui. Il est trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Alors il fini par se relever pour se déshabiller. Mais avant, les mains de Sam lui entourent le visage pour l'attirer. Ils s'embrassent à nouveau, se goutant à nouveau. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais Dean a un petit peu de Sam dans la bouche. Les mains de son frère descendent pour le déshabiller. Il le pousse sur le lit pour mieux enlever chaussures, pantalon et boxer.

Ils sont nus tous les deux. Dean est allongé, Sam debout. Ils s'observent. Ils se détaillent. Ils s'abreuvent du corps de l'autre. C'est un besoin si physique qu'ils se demandent comment ils arrivent à se retenir de se sauter dessus. Mais le moment est important. Pour la première fois, ils se voient nus. Ils s'admirent. Mais l'envie est trop forte, et ils se rapprochent. Sam s'approche du lit, pose un genou entre les cuisses ouvertes de son frère. Il se penche et embrasse les lèvres rougies par les baisers. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. L'embrasser est trop bon. Leur corps se rapprochent et leur érection se frôlent. C'est comme un choc électrique. Ils ont besoin de plus. Tellement plus. Ils se collent l'un contre l'autre, se frottant. Les mouvements sont anarchiques, mais ils profitent de chaque gémissement poussés entre leurs deux lèvres. Ils ne savent jamais qui poussent les gémissements, mais ils s'en fichent. Ils pensent juste au plaisir qu'ils ressentent.

Dean pose ses mains sur les fesses de son frère. Elles sont fermes. Musclées. Il a envie de s'enfoncer en elles. Alors il donne un coup de hanche et se retrouve sur Sam. Il se relève un peu et retourne son frère sur le ventre. Sam a la tête sur le côté gauche, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il laisse à l'autre le contrôle. Il aime cette vénération qu'à Dean pour son corps. Dean embrasse son dos, lui mordille, le lèche. Il lui montre tout son amour. Pendant que son sexe se frotte sur ses fesses. Il a un peu peur de ce qu'il va se passer après. Mais il a confiance en Dean. Il a toujours eu confiance en Dean. Alors il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller. Dean descend le long de son dos jusqu'aux fesses de Sam. Elles sont parfaites. Comme tout le reste du corps de Sam.

Il embrasses ces lobes de chair, et commence à les écarter. Il voit alors apparaitre ce petit trou fripé. Il a envie d'y plonger sa langue. Il ne sait pas d'où cette envie vient, mais il en a envie. Alors il se laisse aller et joue avec ce petit trou vierge. Sam se tend un moment avant de gémir. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait ressentir autant de plaisir à se faire lécher cet endroit-là. Avec n'importe quelle autre personne, il aurait trouvé ça sale, trop intime. Avec Dean, c'est juste excitant. Ça montre à quel point ils sont intimes. Dean continue son traitement, jouant à faire entrer et sortir sa langue. Il est si excité. Il a envie de se toucher, mais se retient. Il veut juste s'occuper de Sam. Celui-ci se tord sous ses coups de langue. Il gémit, supplie Dean. Il veut plus. Tellement plus. Alors Dean se relève et lèche ses doigts. Il se couche à moitié sur Sam et lui mordille le cou pendant qu'il enfonce un doigt à l'intérieur de son petit frère. C'est doux. C'est chaud. Il a envie de jouir. Sam, lui, gémit, sans retenue.

Dean enfonce un autre doigt et son frère se tend légèrement, avant de se détendre. Il n'a pas mal. C'est juste étrange. Dean cherche un point en lui, et Sam sait que c'est sa prostate. Il a toujours aimé la biologie. Surtout quand Dean trouve ce point si important et qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais connu le plaisir avant. Il se tord, il gémit, il supplie. Dean enfouit un nouveau doigt en lui, tout en mordillant le cou tendre. Il a envie de le prendre, là maintenant, mais il se retient, il prend son temps. Il ne veut pas faire mal à celui qu'il aime. Mais Sam n'a pas mal. Sam veut plus. Il le supplie et Dean fini par se laisser tenter. Il va devenir fou s'il attend une minute de plus. Alors il se relève et retourne son frère. Ils se regardent un instant avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Dean soulève les jambes de son amour pour les passer sur ses épaules. Il ne veut pas que Sam souffre. Il se place bien entre les cuisses et pénètre Sam lentement. Il voit la douleur sur le visage si beau en face de lui et cela lui brise le cœur. Il embrasse tout le visage de Sam, pour lui faire oublier la sensation d'inconfort. Il rentre entièrement en lui et attends, l'embrassant encore et encore. Il attendra le temps qu'il faudra. Il ne fera pas mal à Sam. Il est si bien là. Dans la chaleur moite et étroite du corps de son frère.

Il se dit que s'il mourrait maintenant, il mourrait heureux. Mais quand Sam se met à bouger les hanches, il se rend compte qu'il ne veut pas mourir. Car ce qu'il vit, c'est ce qu'il a toujours rêvé. Ils se mettent à bouger des hanches, ensemble. Dean cherche le bon angle et lorsqu'il entend les cris de plaisir, il se sent au bord de la jouissance. Mais il veut tenir. Il veut faire jouir son frère d'abord. Alors il accélère ses mouvements, en gardant toujours le même angle. Ils s'embrassent dès qu'ils le peuvent. En réalité, ils entrechoquent leurs lèvres et leurs dents. Ils sont perdus dans les limbes du plaisir. Sam n'a jamais ressenti autant de plaisir. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible de ressentir autant de plaisir sans que son sexe soit caressé. Maintenant, il sait. Il sent la jouissance qui avance par vague. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus gros. C'est un tsunami qui gonfle en lui. Dean n'est pas mieux. Il voit le corps de Sammy qui se tend, et il accélère encore. Il ne pense même pas à son plaisir, il n'y a que Sam qui compte. Il n'y a que les gémissements de Sam. Que l'odeur de Sam. Que le plaisir sur le visage de Sam. Que sa jouissance. Il sent le corps sous lui qui se contracte et le visage qui se tord. Sam jouit entre eux, et il sent le sperme qui s'étale entre leur corps. Sam est beau quand il jouit.

Cette constatation et le resserrement des chairs autour de son sexe ont raisons de Dean. Il jouit lui aussi, et il a l'impression que jamais il n'a senti autant de plaisir. C'est comme si jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas joui. Et qu'aujourd'hui il découvre l'orgasme. Ils restent ainsi, essayant de reprendre leurs forces. C'était trop pour eux. Trop intense. Trop parfait. Ils se regardent un moment, leurs souffles erratiques. Puis un sourire fleurit sur leur visage avant qu'ils s'embrassent. Dean sort du corps de son frère à regret. Il se couche alors sur le côté et ouvre son bras. Sam comprend l'invitation sous entendue et il se blottit dans ses bras. Il a l'impression de redevenir un enfant. Comme quand ils dormaient ensembles. En cet instant, il se rend compte qu'il a enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Il est heureux.

Dean a 27 ans. Il regarde son frère dormir à ses côtés, dans la voiture. Cela fait un an qu'ils sont ensembles. Et chaque jour est spécial entre eux. Ils s'aiment. A leur manière. Et c'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour continuer à être des chasseurs. Ils vivent cette vie ensemble. Il n'y a qu'eux. Il n'y a toujours eu qu'eux.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, dites le moi si c'est le cas.

A bientôt pour de nouveaux Wincest!


End file.
